comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man
Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Iron Man #6: 06 Feb 2013 Current Issue :Iron Man #7: 06 Mar 2013 Next Issue :Iron Man #8: 17 Apr 2013 Status Monthly series. New series starts November 2012. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Iron Man #7 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Iron Man #6 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #1, plus Tales of Suspense #84-99 & Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 . - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126783 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #2-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513493X *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #14-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141294 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #26-38. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150447 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #39-53. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166238 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'Iron Man by Michelinie, Layton & Romita Jr. Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #115-157. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167129 *'Iron Man by Burt Busiek & Sean Chen Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-25 & Annual 1998 & 1999; plus Captain America vol. 3 #8, Quicksilver #10, Avengers vol. 3 #7, Fantastic Four vol. 3 #15, Thor vol. 2 #17, Peter Parker: Spider-Man #11, Juggernaut: The Eighth Day & Iron Man: The Iron Age #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168141 - (forthcoming, September 2013) *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116125 *'Iron Man, vol. 1: Believe' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "The lethal techno virus Extremis is out in the wild and out for grabs to the highest bidder! Introducing the Circle, a mysterious high-tech brotherhood of mech-knights, as Tony's hunt for the rogue Extremis Units takes him to the island of New Camelot! As he dogfights the secret Russian Black Exoskeleton Academy's greatest pilot, Iron Man must act fast... and Tony Stark must build faster! It's up to Tony to contain Extremis, and that means creating a new suit of armor..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168338 *'Iron Man, vol. 2: The Secret Origin of Tony Stark' - Collects vol. 5 #6-11. "Many years ago, Howard and Maria Stark had a baby — but there’s something you don’t know. Learn the truth about Las Vegas and Area 51 as the two great myths of Nevada collide. Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, Tony Stark screams!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168346 - (forthcoming, August 2013) Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-11, plus Tales of Suspense #73-99, Tales to Astonish #82, & Iron Man & Sub-Mariner #1 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114874 *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #12-38, plus Daredevil vol. 1 #73 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 078512764X *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #39-61 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142541 *'Essential Iron Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #62-75, 77-87 & Annual #3 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167331 *'Iron Man/War Machine: Hands of the Mandarin' - Collects vol. 1 #310-312, plus War Machine #8-10, Force Works #6-7, and Marvel Comics Presents #169-172. "Iron Man’s friendship with War Machine is strained to the breaking point — and his new team, Force Works, is still working out the kinks. And if that wasn’t enough, the Mandarin has located the ancient alien artifact known as the Heart of Darkness — and that spells trouble for Tony Stark! Determined to end the age of technology and return the world to a feudal state, the Mandarin and his new Avatars begin an all-out assault on Hong Kong! Will Force Works rise to the occasion? Can War Machine’s badly damaged armor withstand the brutal battle? And how can the captured Iron Man possibly overcome the Mandarin’s new cosmic power?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184287 - (forthcoming, April 2013) *'Iron Man by Joe Quesada' - Collects vol. 3 #26-32, ½ & Annual 2000. "Tony Stark has created the most advanced suit of armor yet: one with artificial intelligence! The suit moves on its own, fights on its own - and makes decisions on its own. The new Iron Man has none of Tony's weaknesses...except for Rumiko Fujikawa, the woman Tony loves. The suit loves her too...and so, for it to take over Tony's life and "become" him for good, there's one more thing that has to happen: Iron Man must kill Tony Stark! Plus: Iron Man discovers the technologically advanced Sons of Yinsen, worshippers of the man who helped Tony invent his very first armored suit. But when he learns that his first foe, Wong Chu, still lives, Iron Man must team with the Sons to shatter Wong Chu's empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167366 *'Iron Man: Extremis' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Redefines the armored avenger’s world for the 21st century—a landscape of terrifying new technologies that threaten to overwhelm fragile mankind! What is Extremis, who has unleashed it, and what does its emergence portend for the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122583 *'Iron Man: Execute Program' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Having exposed himself to the Extremis enhancile, Tony Stark is a new man – literally! But that's what has his New Avengers allies worried! And who is the mysterious figure working his way down a list of politically sensitive targets?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122842 *'Civil War: Iron Man' - Collects vol. 4 #13-14, plus Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War and Civil War: The Confession. "First, get inside the mind of Tony Stark, and learn why he feels superhuman registration is necessary – and why he's taken it upon himself to lead the charge for its implementation! Big changes are in store for Iron Man in the post-Civil War landscape, and the build-up begins here! Plus: In the midst of Civil War, Captain America and Iron Man meet secretly, one last time, to see if there’s any hope of working things out before further tragedy occurs. How could these two men, once the closest of friends and staunchest of allies, end up leading opposing armies in the conflict tearing apart the Marvel Universe? And finally, two of the Marvel heroes most affected by the shocking conclusion of the war get together one last time in a heart-wrenching finale that cannot be missed. What is said between them will set the course of the Marvel Universe for years to come. This is the confession." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123148 *'Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.' - Collects vol. 4 #15-18, plus Strange Tales #135 and Iron Man vol. 1 #129. " Tony Stark, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. It's day one of a new role for Tony as he takes up the mantle of the missing Nick Fury to lead S.H.I.E.L.D. into the 21st century! But what does this mean for the future of Iron Man?" *'Hulk: WWH – X-Men' - Collects vol. 4 #19-20, plus Avengers: The Initiative #4-5, The Irredeemable Ant-Man #10, World War Hulk: X-Men #1-3, and Ghost Rider #12-13. "The effects of World War Hulk are being felt across the entire Marvel Universe. When the Hulk and his Warbound invade America, the Superhuman Armed Forces answer the call! Our young recruits have seen plenty of action, but will it prepare them for ALL-OUT WAR?! Meanwhile, the Irredeemable Ant-Man is on the run, hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D. But now things have changed — the Hulk has come to town. Will Ant-Man finally be the hero he was born to become and defend New York City from the Green Goliath? Also, with Iron Man missing after his battle with the Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. is thrown into chaos! In other corners of the Marvel U Johnny Blaze gets what he wanted. Temporarily setting aside his quest for the remaining avatars of Lucifer, he has forced the Ghost Rider into a confrontation with The Hulk in hopes of saving the innocent. And it's an all-out action as the X-Men battle the Hulk in defense of Professor Xavier's dream!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128883 *'Iron Man: Haunted' - Collects vol. 4 #21-28 & Annual #1. "As the man behind the mask, Tony Stark’s life has hit rock bottom. His plans for the super hero Initiative have hit a tragic snag. His former flame, believed dead, is being manipulated by one of his deadliest enemies. Even to his strongest allies, Stark appears to be descending into a mental breakdown while everything around him swirls out of control. Now, with the lives of millions hanging in the balance, Iron Man must fight his way out of the darkness and prevent the Mandarin from releasing a plague that would change humanity as we know it! Plus: S.H.I.E.L.D. has a problem, and her name is Madame Hydra. The leader of the world's deadliest terror organization is also the lawful ruler of Wolverine's old stomping ground: the island nation of Madripoor. Unable to depose her openly, S.H.I.E.L.D. sends in its best man to secretly take her down. His name? Stark... Tony Stark. But with his Extremis powers blocked and his Iron Man armor hovering in orbit for emergencies only, can the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. survive against enemies like Bloodscream and Roughhouse, who've nearly killed Wolverine himself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125574 *'Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.: With Iron Hands' - Collects vol. 4 #29-32. "When an unseen terrorist throws a struggling nation into chaos, Tony Stark's past as a munitions manufacturer collides with his present role as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Is Tony himself responsible? And what's his connection to the deadly menace growing within S.H.I.E.L.D. itself?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122982 *'Secret Invasion: War Machine' - Collects vol. 4 #33-35 plus vol. 1 #144. "The Skrulls have stricken Iron Man with an alien virus that renders his armor and technology useless! But Tony Stark plans for every possibility...so it's time to say hello to Tony's not-so-little friend-War Machine, weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D.! But can one man, even one as well-armed as James Rhodes, stand alone against a worldwide invasion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134557 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kieron Gillen. Artist/Covers: Greg Land. Created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck & Jack Kirby. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-332, 1968-1996 * Volume 2: #1-13, 1996-1997 (Heroes Reborn) * Volume 3: #1-89, 1998-2004 (Heroes Return) * Volume 4: #1-35, 2005-2009 * Volume 5: #1- , 2013-present See also The Invincible Iron Man. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Iron Man #8: 17 Apr 2013 :Iron Man #9: 01 May 2013 :Iron Man #10: 15 May 2013 :Iron Man #11: 05 Jun 2013 :Iron Man #12: 03 Jul 2013 :Iron Man #13: 17 Jul 2013 News & Features * 30 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/iron-man-marvel-now-kieron-gillen.html Kieron Gillen Talks Extremis-Fueled Marvel NOW! Iron Man] * 01 Jun 2008 - WW Philly: Gage Unleashes War Machine * 20 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16495 Moore Welcomes Moviegoers in Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.] * 15 Apr 2008 - Stuart Moore on "With Iron Hands" * 25 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12197 Waxing Shellhead 4: Gage on Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual] * 24 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12184 Waxing Shellhead 2: Knaufs Talk Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.] * 22 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12174 Waxing Shellhead Part 1: Brevoort Talks Iron Man] * 04 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006760 Chris Gage, Director of Iron Man] * 28 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11714 Stark. Tony Stark: Gage Talks Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Annual] * 11 Feb 2007 - Daniel and Charles Knauf: Men of Iron * 17 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6894 Iron Man Conference Call Transcript with Daniel & Charlie Knauf] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Category:Super-Hero